jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Diavolo/Gallery
Illustrations Araki's Top Ten Favourite Characters (2000).jpeg|Diavolo listed as Araki's fourth favorite character in 2000 JoJoGoGoDiavolo.png|JOJO A-GO!GO! Part 5: Vento Aureo - Revealed= DiavoloReveal.jpg|Diavolo finally reveals himself before Polnareff Bruavolo.png|Bruno Bucciarati in the body of Diavolo after the effects of Chariot Requiem RequiemFades.PNG|Diavolo is forced back into his own body as Requiem dies Diavictory.png|Diavolo prematurely declares his victory over Giorno DiavoloKillingGiorno.PNG|Diavolo forecasts his victory over Giorno Fragmented.png|Diavolo's fragmented pupils with his distinctive highlights DevilGER.jpg|Experiencing the ability of Gold Experience Requiem Diavoloscrewed.png|Diavolo's eyes before his "death" diavoloelimination.jpg|Diavolo being "killed" HoboDiavolo.jpg|The loop of death begins HealthyLiver.jpg|Diavolo's meeting with ScaryMonstersP5.jpg|Falling in front of a car after being scared by a little dog DiavoloFear.jpg|Diavolo afraid of his impending "death" Dontclosetome.png|"Stay away from Me!" Driven insane by his endless death cycle, Diavolo begs a harmless child for mercy in his last appearance Diavolo_Colored_Official.png|Diavolo and Doppio colored illustration - Covers= Chapter 520 Cover B.jpg|Chapter 520 Cover Chapter 571 Cover A.png|Chapter 571 Cover Chapter 572 Cover A.png|Chapter 572 Cover Chapter 575.jpg|Chapter 575 Cover Chapter 576 Cover A.png|Chapter 576 Cover Chapter 577.jpg|Chapter 577 Cover Chapter 578.jpg|Chapter 578 Cover Chapter 581 Cover B.jpg|Chapter 581 Cover Chapter 582.jpg|Chapter 582 Cover Chapter 583 Cover A.png|Chapter 583 Cover Chapter 587.jpg|Chapter 587 Cover Chapter 588 Cover A.png|Chapter 588 Cover - Sketches= Diav1.jpg Diav2.jpg }} - Anime = - Shadow/Disguise= File:Div.jpg|Diavolo as a baby SolidoNaso.png|The man named Solido Naso Diavolo-fightinggold.png|The Boss making a brief appearance in Fighting Gold SquadraEsecuzioniVSTheBoss.png|The Boss of Passione vs. the traitorous La Squadra Esecuzioni Giorno wonders about the boss.png|Giorno Giovanna thinks about how Trish's Stand ability could lead to The Boss The_boss_hidden.png|The Boss' first appearance, hidden behind a robe The_boss_face.png|A glimpse at The Boss' face as he awaits the arrival of Team Bucciarati The_boss_computer.png|The Boss receives news of Risotto's disappearance The_boss_window.png|The Boss gazes at the sunrise from his room... The_boss_vanishes.png|...then vanishes without a trace, hinting at his ability The_boss_glaring.png|Glaring at Bruno Bucciarati from behind a pillar The_boss_and_king_crimson.png|The Boss and his Stand, King Crimson The_boss_and_king_crimson3.png|The Boss tells Bucciarati that his mission, as well as his life, are now over The boss talking.png|The Boss explains how his Stand allows him to avoid the pitfalls of life King crimson trish2.png|Seconds away from killing Trish as Bucciarati looks on in anguish King crimson trapped.png|A ladybug brooch affected by Gold Experience traps The Boss and his Stand KCKeyboard.jpg|King Crimson breaks a keyboard out of its master's frustration. KCscowl.jpg|King Crimson behind its master. With_Donatella_Una.png|The Boss takes a picture of Donatella DiavoloMoldAnim.png|Mold of The Boss face, created by Moody Blues - Revealed= Stairs.png|Diavolo arriving to the Colosseum Stairs PrettyDiavolo.png|Revealing his true appearance Diavolo eyes.png|Diavolo looking at Jean Pierre Polnareff Anime Stairs.png|Diavolo and Polnareff exchanging words Diavolo talking to Polnareff.png|Diavolo continuing to talk to Polnareff Diavolo arm sliced.png|Diavolo after getting attacked by Polnareff Diavolo summoning KC.png|Summoning King Crimson DiavolovsPolnareff.jpg|Diavolo faces off against Polnareff A deceased Polnareff.png|Diavolo assuming he's won Diavolo notices Requiem.png|Diavolo spotting Chariot Requiem Diavolo struggling to stay awake.png|Diavolo falling asleep after Chariot Requiem appears GER appears .png|Diavolo witnessing Gold Experience Requiem Reverse.png|Diavolos blood returning to his hand. GER_with_Diavolo_mid-air.png|Diavolo thrown into mid-air by GER Final 3.png|Diavolo retreating Finale 3.png|Diavolo realizing he's been stabbed Finale 4.png|Diavolo suddenly in a city Finale 6.png|"STAY AWAY FROM ME!!" DiavoloFace.jpg|A clear view of Diavolo's face in the second version of the opening. Opening new.png|Diavolo using his time erasure in the second version of the Uragirimono no Requiem opening Diavolo watching Giorno.png|Diavolo watching Giorno in the second version of the opening EpitaphPredictsGE.jpg|Diavolo forecasting Gold Experience's actions. Diavolo KC countdown.jpg Diavolo_anime.png|Key Art for the anime. Diavolo_faces.png|Key art for the anime. }} }} Video Games GioGio= Giogio12.png|Diavolo/The Boss with King Crimson and Doppio in GioGio's Bizarre Adventure (PS2) DiavoloLoadingScreen.png|The Boss in a loading screen GGPS2KingCrimson.png|The Boss and King Crimson Polnareff 2.png|Diavolo making his way to Polnareff DiavoloLoadingScreen1.png DiavoloLoadingScreen2.png |-| ASB= Diavolo ASB.jpg|Diavolo's render, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle DiavoloErasingTimeASB.jpg|Diavolo's "Erasing Time" skill, ASB DiavoloHHA0.jpg|Diavolo activating his HHA, ASB DiavoloHHA.jpg|Diavolo's HHA ending, ASB D&KC-ASB.jpg|Diavolo activating his GHA, ASB DiavoloGHA.jpg|Diavolo during his GHA, ASB DiavoloWin2.png|Diavolo's Win Pose B, ASB Diavolo A.jpg|Diavolo Costume A in All Star Battle Diavolo B.jpg|Diavolo Costume B in All-Star-Battle Theboss.png|Diavolo's "The Boss" alternate costume, based off his original design 5dvl.png|''All Star Battle'' concept art Jojovillianssmall.jpg|Diavolo, along with other main antagonists, in All Star Battle |-| EoH= Diavolo jojoeoh.png|Diavolo's render, Eyes of Heaven Diavolo_EoH.png|Diavolo fight intro in Eyes of Heaven DiavoloAttackEoH.jpg|Diavolo fighting Fugo, EoH DiavoloEoHAttack.jpg|Ditto DiavoloEoHDHA.jpg|Diavolo activating his DHA, EoH Other Diavolo.jpeg|Diavolo as a Super Action Statue figure 27217.jpg|Kotobukiya Top (9).jpg|Chara Heroes; Part 5 Vol.3 29817.jpg|Sofubi Figure References Site Navigation Category:Galleries